


Titus

by AnJay



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnJay/pseuds/AnJay
Summary: Raven gives Damian a puppy. My take on how Raven got Titus and how the whole epilogue played out. A little Damirae towards the end. Takes places at the end of Judas Contract. R&R
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Titus

She didn't want to be here. But Jaime had convinced her to go volunteer at the soup kitchen with him. "You don't have to move a mountain to help people Raven," He had said. Pressured seemed more like the right word for what he did. He knew she didn't want to be at the tower. And he used that. She wished now she had said no. It's not like she didn't like it. No, that was a lie. She hated this. Seeing the poor families and the young children was depressing. She was happy to help them, but the despair that rolled off of them- the hopelessness, the sadness, and fear. It was a lot for her to handle. It was overwhelming. 

The crazies were easier albeit still difficult on her mind. A few were having conversations with themselves; constantly changing moods. Others were violent, having fights with other desperate people. Their anger ampliefied more than the average person. One man was having a loud arguement with himself and punched the door. She was sure he was on drugs. A lot were like that. Some were saner than the others. The families like she mentioned, but old veterans were also present, some people were just on hard times and were starting to get back up. But despite the kindness some showed, The depression and anger emitted from this place was overbearing. 

Weak girl

Her father whispered continuously throughout her ordeal. She gritted her teeth but said nothing.

She knew Jaime had meant well. Trying to get her out after the whole Terra ordeal. Everyone had been trying to get out. Garfield doing interviews and social media, Damian on patrols, Kori busying herself with training Donna or spending time with Dick. Jaime had his family to turn to. But she didn't have anything beside meditation and spellwork. Nothing to get her out of the house. Jaime was doing her a favor.

Or that's what she thought.

It didn't take long for her to realize she was actually doing a favor for him.

Jaime was quick to introduce her to Traci as his 'foster sister'. The way those two eyed each other led her to the realization as to the reasoning behind Jaime's frequent occurrences here. But she went along with it. What was the harm? Living as a titan was a lonely endeavor; if Jaime wanted some semblancey of life that a normal teenager was entitled to have, than why not?

Until she she realized his true intentions of having her here. After serving, Jaime and Traci went on a spontaneous 'store run' for napkins. Raven wondered if Jaime remembered that she was an empath. The lust and excitement that oozed off of them was nauseating. But they quickly left- leaving Raven and two other boys to clean all the mess by themselves.

Raven was almost finished mopping the floors. She figured they should both be back at the tower before 1. Starfire didnt give them a time to be back, but as long schoolwork was completed they were allowed to stay out until 10 pm. No longer. 

Damian hadn't been to happy about that. Raven knew he still snuck out, she thought maybe Kori knew to and hadn't yet caught him in the act or just didnt want to have the inevitable arguement with him that would follow.

Damian had been more quiet than usual lately. And quick to snap. She thought back to the other night. It was 4 days ago. 5 days after Donna joined the team. Damian had been argueing with Dick over Slade. The whole team had been argueing. She remembered what they had all said.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"He's still out there Grayson." Damian said, Deathstroke's mask tight in his fist. "Something needs to be done."

"We dont know that. We don't know where he is. What do you suppose we do? We can't track him. We don't even know if he's alive." Dick argued from his seat by the computer, Starfire by his side. The whole team bathed in the blue light the screens emitted. 

" There's no body." Damian pointed out. 

"It could have been destroyed when it all collapsed." Jaime had argued. Taking Dick's side.

"Everyone else was still entact." Garfield flinched from his spot on the floor. Head in his hands.

"That may be. But we don't know for sure." Dick said sharply.

" That's my point." Damian snapped back. 

"Damian, it would be a bad idea to track him down." Kori butted in, glaring at Dick when he tried to speak up. "If he is out there I'm sure he'll lay low. He will be hidden quite well. I doubt he would show his face after everything. It's best we stay here as we have nowhere to look."

"I'll still research and keep an eye out. But there's not more we can do." Dick added softly.

"A member of our team is dead. I believe Terra deserves some form of justice." Damian said, his face twisted in anger. Garfield looked up at this. 

"She may already have it." Kori argued. "I'm the leader of this group, Damian. I am not about to start a fruitless search for vengenace on someone who is very possibly dead. That's not what we do." 

"The least we could do for one of our fallen is trace every possible lead." He looked at Dick again, coldly. 

"No." Dick shot back. 

"Scared?" Damian taunted.

"What?" Kori asked in confusion.

Dick hesitated. Then sighed. "There was something." He reached back opening a drawer and pulling out a tiny bluetooth ear piece. 

"What is that?" Kori asked, angrily. Taking a step a way from him."And why didnt you tell me?"

"It's the ear piece that Slade used to communicate with Terra. It has recorded conversations. Damian found it with the mask."

"And you didn't bother to bring this up why?" Raven spoke up sarcastically. 

"Nothing recorded was of any value. Mostly him and Terra. He kept her in the dark. But there was a moment were he said he had already purchased a home in Rio." Dick paused, wincing at Kori's angry look. "It's probably a bluff. He would have told her anything." 

"Or it's our only lead." Damian broke in. 

"I already said I'd look into it." Dick said. "What he says is hardly credible. But we can't go looking in Rio for a possible dead man. And we can't go with vengenace in mind."

"This guy tricked Terra!" Garfield shouted, jumping to his feet, shocking everyone."He's the reason she's dead. If there's a chance he's out there he needs to be found!" 

"Enough!" Kori snapped. In a calmer voice she began again. "This changes things. If he is alive I'm still not certain we should go after him. He is still dangerous and we have duties that keep us here. But we cant have a criminal walk free to hurt more people."

"Or without Terra's justice." Damian butted in.

"Terra's? Or your's?" Dick challenged. Damian glared, but said nothing.

" I say we vote," Kori said. "I cant deny that Damian brings up a fair point. But I still dont think we should go, our home is here. We don't know Deathstroke's status, Its a risk. But we are a team." She paused thinking of the words. "I believe it's a team decison." 

There was a beat of silience. " I'm with our leader." Dick voted, casting an apologetic, hopeful glance in her direction. She answered in an irritated unimpressed look.

"We have to, for Terra." Garfield said. Moving to stand by Damian.

"I haven't been here long," Donna spoke up, Raven had forgot about her, "But I do believe in justice. If there's someone out there getting away with murder, then we need to find them. And they need to face the consequences. I believe your friend would want that. I say Damian is right."

"I disagree, we don't know enough," Jaime followed up. "What if it's a trap? And everyone seems to be forgetting that she betrayed us. She was going to let us die-"

"She saved me!" Garfield snapped defensively.

"It's not safe." Jaime said, unflinchingly. "There's no way he could have survived. Nothing is certain except that right here we are safe. Out there is not. I'm with Kori. I think Terra would want us to be safe. To learn from her mistake and not trust Deathstroke's word." He added softly. 

Garfield looked saddened, nodding absentmindedly, but didn't change his vote.

Kori turned to her,"Raven," She said softly. 

With a jolt, she realized she was the tie breaker. Everyone's eyes were on her but for some reason his green eyes seemed to burn her the most. 

She deliberated, contemplating for a moment. Then, "I'm with Kori." There was a sigh of relief from said girl. 

"Thank you, Raven," Dick smiled.

Quickly, with his head down, Garfield left not sparing them a glance. Damian paused glaring at her almost as if in betrayal. He gaze as hard as flint. It was rare for them to disagree with eachother on some issues. They were so alike. 

Raven glared back. She didn't owe him anything. Damian whipped around and stalked off not bothering to give any of them another glance.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

He hadn't spoken to her since. Not that they speak to each other often. But their was some unspoken agreement between them, one that he apparently thought she betrayed. Unless it was something else. He stayed away from her; from all the team after their meeting. So she couldnt get a read on how he felt. Usually she tried to ignore her empath abilities, but she wanted to know what his problem was. He always made a point to distance himself, keep himself alone outside of missions. But she knew how much it hurt to be alone. 

Raven dumped the dirty mop bucket water out back on the grass. Finished, she moved it back to the closet and leaned against a counter to wait for Jaime. The kitchen was a very dingy place. The floor was an ugly mudd red color that made the whole place seem sad.

Jaime had been gone half an hour now. She hoped he was careful whatever he was doing. She was surprised he was risking the bug just to give in to his male urges. Could he even do that? How much control did he have over that thing?

Ugh, she grimaced. She didnt want to think about what they may or may not be up to. She's known Jaime for two years now. He was a good guy- always looking out for her, for all the titans. He reminded her of an older brother figure or what an older brother should be. Not the monster siblings she had. She didn't want to think of him in that state of affair. Besides, it wasn't any of her business. Jaime was just shy of 18, surely he was old enough not to endanger a girl's life or his identity just to get some?

Vulgar girl, her father rumbled 

"Finished?" Tommy called. Raven stood up straighter.

"Yes." She said. Tommy worked here volunteering on weekends, although he did it unwillingly. He was active truant at his school where he was a junior. So his school made his come here as punishment.

"Jaime and Traci back yet?" coming over to lean next to her by the counter.

She shook her head.

"Of course not," He snorted in amusement. "Jaime's foster sister, right?" 

She nodded," Rachel." She liked the name, came up with it when she came to earth. She never got the chance to use it much though.

"That's a pretty name. What school do you go to?" Tommy asked giving her a crooked smile.

"Boarding School. St. Peters Academy." She lied smoothly.

"Huh," He scratched his chin and she watched him appraise her. Curiousity, sexual urges- ugh. She grimaced. He wasnt bad looking, but he wasn't her type. Not that she really had a type. But a sexually wound up teenager wasn't it. "Y'know-" his phone dinged. "Shi- Sorry." He mumbled, quickly pushing his thumb across the screen. Scanning the notification. 

She wished Jaime would hurry. She didn't want to be stuck here with Tommy. She didn't know how to handle flirty young men. 

"Aw. Hey wanna see these dogs?" He asked.

"Sure..." The screen was horribly cracked and he leaned way closer to her than necessary.

She tried focusing on the screen. Six puppies, a variety of colors. They were very cute. Tommy scrolled through the pictures. A little black pup caught her eye.

"Cute. What kind of dog?" She asked, leaning away. 

"Great Dane. My buddy's getting rid of them. His mom won't let him keep them all. He's gotta get rid of them by Monday."

A thought occurred to her suddenly. Remembering what she was thinking earlier. "What's he asking for one?"

"Let me ask. Why want one?" He teased.

"My friend's an animal lover." She couldn't help but smile at the thought. Recounting the time he mentioned caring for sheep in the mountains. Or his mother letting him ride a black stallion he favored as a boy.

"Oh, yeah?" Tommy"s thumb fluttered over the screen. 

"Would you mind asking about the black one? I really want that one." It was beneath her, but she gave him a hopeful smile; fluttering her lashes. 

She must have done it right. Tommy gave her a quick grin, looking very much pleased with himself. He pushed his thumb across the the screen, "You like the black one?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're getting a dog?" Jaime asked, looking bewildered. "Will Kori be ok with that?"

"I don't see why not" Raven said, holding a large churning puppy in her arms. They were still in the kitchen. Tommy's friend had stopped by to sell her the puppy. The pup was a boy, had no shots yet, and was a solid color- so she got him for the cheap price of $50. 

"Mono perro," Jaime wiggled a finger at the little dog. His tail wagged hesistantly, leaning forward to lick his finger.  
  
"So cute," Traci cooed. Her and Jaime came back only moments ago a little flushed, unadulterated happiness radiated from them. 

"I didn't know you were a dog person, Rachel," Jaime said. Remembering to call her by her alias. 

"I thought it was for your friend?" Tommy asked. 

"It is." Raven said simply, smiling softly petting the dogs head to calm his mind. The poor thing had been terrified when she first saw him. Clutching whoever held him tightly like a lifeline. 

"Friend?" Jaime asked, pursing his lips in thought. "Garfield? Or-" he balked in realization. "Damian?"

"Uh, who?" Tommy asked, sounding annoyed.

"A friend of ours." Jaime supplied. "I don't know. I don't really see Damian having the patience for a dog."

"I think he'd enjoy having a dog to train." Raven countered. "An unwavering, loyal companion." 

"I guess when you put it like that," He mumbled thoughtfully.

"I want to get a collar and dog food before we head back." Raven told him.

"Oh, yeah," Jaime looked at her. "I forgot to mention. Garfield said my family's here today. They were at the school, but Garfield's bringing them here. So I'm going to wait for them." 

"Oh." Jaime hadn't seen his family in years. No one thought it was safe. But Jaime thought he was getting good with the bug. Kori thought it was a good idea. "That's great. I'll head back then. See you."

"Yeah, see you," Jaime rubbed the little puppy's head. The dog looked scared again. Whimpering softly. "Keep your chin up little man. Damian can be insufferable."

The black pup tilted it's head, in what Raven thought could be puzzlement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She didn't know where to find him at first. Kori was outside teaching Donna on controlling herself while flying. She asked her where he was while kori and Donna were taking a break. 

Kori looked surprised at first- seeing her holding a puppy, still in civilian clothing. After a brief explanation, Kori seemed very pleased by her idea. Enthusiastically directing Raven to were she and Donna saw him on the roof. 

Using her powers, she changed back to her uniform. Lifting a hand to open a portal to the roof, slipping quietly through it and behind him several feet away. Stealthily, she pulled her cloak around herself, covering the puppy who looked bewildered at the quick change of location, careful not to make a sound.

She appraised him for a moment. Careful not to make a sound. His back was to her, near the edge of the rooftop. He wore his civilian attire. Which was a bit out of the ordinary for him. She couldn't see his face or what he held in his hands. But she could sense... ambivalence? Insecurity? Anger? A host of surprising emotions radiated from him. 

She wondered what had happened. She didn't know his whole life story or what had happened with him and Slade. She felt bits and pieces. Not enough to put it all together. She felt the the dog wiggle against her hold. Fiddling with his brand new red color absentmindedly, she stepped forward.

Moving quickly, she strode to his side, keeping her gaze on the ocean. She felt his eyes on her. His curiosity tumbling over her. Her lips turned up in amusement.

She glanced at him, smiling softly, before composing herself. Feeling Trigon pressing her emotions, snarling obscenities. 

Ignoring her father, she focused on Damian and his forever present stern expression aimed at her. Green eyes bright in the sunlight.

Quickly, she yanked her robe off from around her. Revealing the onyx furred puppy.

She watched his face. Analyzing the way his cold features did a 180. The quirk of his brow and his eyes bright with skepticism as he stared at the whimpering little creature in her arms.  
  
She heard a whoosh overhead. She glanced off the side to see Donna soar clumsily in the air, without the help of Kori. She flew unsteadily as she went higher before jetting off with her arms in front of her.

Damian's voice brought her attention back to him. "...Why do you have a dog?" Well, He didn't sound mad.

"I met someone who was getting rid of puppies." Raven said simply, pausing to watch his expression, " He needed a home. So I took him."

" Haven't you considered the possible ramifications for impulsively buying an animal?" He sounded annoyed.

She snorted, "I didn't plan for any possible ramifications for myself because he is intended as a gift."

A beat passed, he looked at her and she found him completely unreadable. She couldn't get a clue out of what he was feeling. It was frustrating when he did this, besides Batman, he was the only one able to evade her empathetic abilities. She didn't know if he was intentionally doing it this time or not. "Gift for what occasion?"

"2 year titan anniversary. I threw Terra a party. I figured you wouldn't appreciate the gesture as much." The puppy made a sound, drawing their attention back to him. Raising one floppy ear and wagging his tail tentively, staring hopefully at Damian. "Take him," she said, gesturing him to take the black pup. 

Hesitantly, he approached her, reaching for the dog. She lifted the dog to his outstretched arms. Their fingers brushed as the dog squirmed. And she was suddenly aware of how close she was to him. She feigned nonchalance. Noticing the light blush and embarrassment that shot at her from him. The puppy churning trying to get comfortable in his arms. 

She wasn't sure if he was embarrassed by the touch they shared or the puppy that moved unceremoniously in his arms. She wasn't sure which she wanted it to be. 

Whorish girl, her father sneered pathetic girl. Caring for a boy who couldn't care less.

Shut up, you don't know what your talking about! She shot back at him She didn't feel any special way towards Damian. She couldn't even if she wanted to. She wasn't meant for such a life.

It took a moment but the dog settled nicely in his arms, she was right, they looked like a good pair. They both seemed to study each other. Damian raised a hand to rub him behind the ear. "What's the pedigree?"

She gave him a dry look before turning away. "He's a great dane." She said instead. Her back to him, outstretching a hand to create a portal to her bedroom. She volunteered at a soup kitchen, covered for Jaime, talked to to many people, and gave Damian a gift to make him feel better. And it wasn't even 1' o clock yet. She was done for the day. 

"Inbred?" He called out to her.

"Hope not."

She was almost through it when he inquired, "Does he have a name?"

She smiled, "Not yet." And walked through.

*****  
Just my take on how I think Raven got Titus. I thought it turned out good so I decided to share. I'm a big dog lover so I have a ton of headcanons about Raven and Titus. Might write more stories about Damian and Raven. They're a cute pair. But it'll probably be just one shots. 

Sorry for any grammar or spelling issues. I'm kinda just getting back into writing my own stories. So I'm still working on it. 

Anyone else excited for the new DC animated movies? Can't wait to see the teen titans in Apocalypse war!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with thought it was good so I decided to share. I love dogs! Raven with Titus was so cute! I also liked DamiRae, I ship it 😄 Can't wait for Apokalips war! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Kinda just getting back into writing. btw Tommy is based off of Tommy in the Raven YA novel that I really didn't like.


End file.
